All In Time
by PantherRain
Summary: After a spell joins Angel and Spike in a passionate moment, Spike discovers he's pregnant. Post series and comics. Spike/Angel mpreg
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

Chapter 1 - In The Beginning

Angel and Spike woke up. Together. In the same bed. Memories of the night before flooded back and their height of passion.

Spike got out of the bed with a huff. "I need the shower."

"What? No!" Angel made the mistake of looking at Spike and got to 'enjoy' the full view of the other man's glory. "Oh dear god."

"God had nothing to do with what happened last night. And why not?"

"Because it's my shower. Get your clothes on will you?"

Spike just rolled his eyes. "Sod off." And with that he stepped into Angel's bathroom.

Angel could hear the water running and groaned. His shower would have to wait. He got out of bed, got dressed, and made his way into the kitchen. It was three hours til he had to be at work and he needed blood to wash the taste of the other man out of his mouth.

Spike eventually emerged from Angel's room fully clothed and made his way to Angel's fridge.

"What, you're after my _blood_ now, too?"

"Well, yeah. The least you owe me," Spike retorted.

"Owe you?" Angel sputtered incredulously. "I don't see how I owe you anything."

"Yeah, and who was on bottom last night?" Spike grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured some from Angel's container. He put it in the microwave and didn't dare look at the other man.

"I'm getting a shower," was all Angel could fathom to say and made his way into the bedroom.

Amazingly, Spike was still there when Angel exited, feeling barely any cleaner for what happened the night before. Arms crossed and looking at him like everything that happened was his fault.

"Alright, what is it?" Angel finally gave in.

"Well, obviously there's a problem here. You don't give a rat's ass for me, and I sure as hell don't give one for you."

"You've got that right. I hate to say thing, but we've got to get people on it."

Spike scoffed. "Yeah, right. And just what are you going to tell them? 'Hey, Spike and I got it on last night. Think you can figure out why?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Obviously it was a spell or a ritual of some kind. We have to find out what it was."

"What, so you're okay with telling them what happened?"

"Of course not, but what choice do we have?"

Spike didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't think of any retort for the moment. "What's in your blood anyhow?"

"It's pig's blood." Angel caught a look from Spike. "A-and... otter."

"Otter?"

"Trick from Harmony. Come on, I'll call a meeting."

/

I had more when I came up with this story last night, but unfortunately I didn't save and lost it when my computer restarted. I promise there will be longer chapters in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Desserts

Chapter 2 - Just Desserts

"You did what?!" Wesley exclaimed in disbelief.

"Spike and I... had sex." Angel's words were no more believable as he said them than last time.

"Yeah. And I, for one, would like to know why." Spike was little less calm about it than Angel was.

"Well, considering the two of you hate each other-" Gunn started.

"Hate's such a strong word..." Angel interrupted.

Spike eyed Angel, though he had to admit that lately it was true.

"Okay, greatly dislike each other," Gunn continued, "I would assume it was a spell of some sort."

"The question is, who would want Spike and Angel to... be intimate?" Wesley countered.

"Well, it certainly was not natural," Angel spoke up.

"You're tellin' me, mate," Spike followed.

"Fine," Wesley said. "I'll see what I can find. I'm sure there are... spells, of this sort."

Gunn looked at him incredulously. "A spell for a one-night stand?"

"Angel was turned into a puppet. Anything is possible."

/

Angel sighed and laid his head on his hands. All he could think about was damned Spike. What happened the night before was obviously still lingering with him. Maybe it was whatever spell they were under. Maybe it was some sort of ritual that needed vampires. What the hell kind of ritual would that be anyway? He wished they had the resources they once did at Wolfram & Hart. But here he was, back in charge of Angel Investigations.

"Angel?"

He looked up at the familiar female voice in surprise. "Illyria?"

"Angel, I've been looking through some- Illyria?" Wesley came around a corner, holding a large, open book. He spotted the two with a confused look.

The shock on Illyria's face was evident. "Wesley. You had died."

"Yes, well, Angel had- What are you doing here? And is there a reason you look like Fred?"

"I no longer have a choice. I came to Angel for help."

Angel stood from his seat. "I'm guessing if you need help we'll have to save the rest of the meet and greet for later. What's going on, Illyria?"

"A demon appears to be tracking me."

"Okay, so how do you know a demon is tracking you?"

"He keeps showing up and attacking me."

"I think it's fairly safe to say a demon is tracking her, Angel," Wesley said. "Do you know what kind of demon, Illyria?"

She shook her head. "It is large with horns like the ram and tusks like the boar. It's eyes are a putrid yellow."

Wesley set down his book and Angel peered at it with some curiousity.

"Wesley, why are you looking at a spell the causes pregnancy?"

"Nothing to worry about for another two weeks. Aren't we supposed to be concentrating on Illyria?"

Illyria tilted her head. "Pregnancy?"

Wesley gave her a look. "I think your demon problem is a little more pressing. I think you're talking about a mor'keth demon. They are highly intelligent and use various scrying spells to locate their victims. I take it you've been fighting it off."

"Whenever I fight it, it disappears," Illyria responded. "However, it continues to return."

"Yes, when the demon takes a certain amount of damage it discorporeates. Why it's returning is a matter of curiousity, however. Normally it preys on weaker victims, rarely returning to one that's fought it off." He looked genuinely confused. "I'll do a little research. See why it may be after you."

"Thank you, Wesley."

"In the meantime," Angel said as he stood, "I'll find Gunn and Spike. If it shows up while we're looking, I want us to be ready for it. Illyria, you're free to stay here in the meanwhile."

"I think I will do that."

Angel grabbed a set of keys off the wall and tossed them to Illyria, who caught them aptly. She made her way to the room number indicated on the keys and unlocked the door.

"Oh, and Illyria?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Please try not to break anything."


End file.
